flurutus2fandomcom-20200213-history
Draco
The Draco are a major race in Flurutus. They appeared about 100 years after the creation of Zero and Libatis in Generation 0. Syhomn Syhomn was the first Draco ever sighted in existence. They established many of the traditions that the Draco follow now. They are the first creatures to have developed anything related to their own physical abilities. Syhomn was known as a Draco that could "control all elements and magic types", so it is unclear as to whether he's alive or not. Syhomn only left a few things behind for the other Draco's to follow. Description The Draco race, truly powerful and noble self-proclaimed rulers over Flurutus. While they may have a certain control over the emotions of the people of Flurutus, Libatis and Nulla are still the ones that are technically in control of everything. The one race that gives them the most trouble are humans, simply because they are most oppositionally defiant. Ever since that specific Draco lost against Ella Coffey in the early days of Generation Two, the Draco often consume humans for a source of food after killing them. Most Draco have a certain level of disgust towards humans and prefer not to deal with them because of how quickly they seem to be multiplying. Draco are also the only one of the only species that have a dragon form and a human form. Since the beginning of Generation 2, they have continued their powerful hold on the planet. Draco are very much all about tradition and history. If one of their own kind decides to stray off of their own, that Draco is immediately ostracized by their fellow creatures. They follow a long-standing tradition of respecting the ones that came before you, and learning the magic of your ancestors. That way, one Draco can pass on the knowledge to other ones. Sometimes, if one Draco is related to another, they will pass on their teachings to another by changing their entire body into magic. Their offspring (or family member) will then eat said magic and become much stronger from it. On that note, all Draco have an ability to eat almost any element that comes from an outside force. Depending on what element or magic type they use, their bodies can reverse small to medium injuries just from that. They can grow slightly stronger from whatever magic they ingest. For example, if a Draco used the element of fire and an outside source used fire or caused an explosion that generated flame, the Draco could ingest that flame and power themselves up and get a second wind. Finally, Draco have little to no respect for their offspring after they are grown and leave them alone to fend for themselves after they reach their ripe age. Most Draco are normally used to this, and when they get to a certain age, some of them leave on their own to start their own lives. List of Draco (RPCs) File:Taiyoraza.jpg|Taiyoraza File:Saber.png|Saber Tianlong.jpg|Tianlong List of Draco (NPCs) Category:Races Category:Draco Category:FlurutusSeries